Transformers Heroes Hannah and Trevor
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is story that takes place years after Hannah and her friends met the transformers. Hannah and Trevor are married and have a baby! Read find out so much more!
1. Chapter 1

_This at least 9 years after Hannah and her friends meet the transformers_

Chapter 1 Wedding?!

The humans that befriend the Transformers had returned from college. How do I know this I'm Hannah. The threat of Conquerdriods has returned. Now the team up has begun again. They promised whenever the threat of Counquerdriods ever came around they would team up and defeat them.

Today Trevor asked me out on a date. I have feeling he is going to ask me something.

At the restaurant. Trevor got out a box. "Hannah will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes!" I said hugging him.

We made it back to base and told everyone. "Congratulations!" They said.

We began to plan the wedding. We picked out a double dark chocolate wedding cake with whipped frosting. Trevor got a white grooms cake with chocolate frosting. We also got my dad to grill and Trevor's dad to make cannolis. My mom and Trevor's mom are going to make punch. Trevor's little sister Lisa since she is 12 is going to be a flower girl. Evan Matt's 12 year old little brother is the ring bearer. My choice. I picked out the most lovely dress.

The special day has arrived. I walked down the aisle with my dad. Then I said "I do" We kissed. "May present Mr and Mrs. Perret" The preacher said.

The reception began. "I still can't believe you were once those teenagers who first befriend the transformers," Optimus said. "Yep," I said. "Yes Hannah you started out as girl whose only friends were animals but now you have a lot of friends." Abigail said.

Trevor and drove off on our honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Pregnant

Trevor and I returned from our honeymoon and put our stuff in our own room in the base. "Hey Hannah so you are going back to work tomorrow?" Starscream asked. "Yep I also have an appointment with my doctor for check up and some blood work." I said. "You alright?" He asked me. "Yes, just have a few symptoms I want checked out." I answered. "Oh okay." Starscream said.

I came back from work and the doctors office. "So how did it go?" Starscream asked. "I won't know until Thursday." I said.

Thursday. The phone rang. "Hannah, it's for you." Abigail said. "Hello? Oh hi . You got t the results? You do? Tell me. Really?! Thank you for calling." I said. "What's going on?" Abigail asked. "I'm pregnant!" I said. "Congratulations!" Everyone said. Trevor came in and I told him that he was going to be a father. "This is great! How many weeks are you? He asked. "Three," I answered. "Oh, boy! This great! We have to call our parents." Trevor said. "You're right!' I said. We called our parents and they congratulated us.

month 2. Today I'm gong in for my first ultrasound. It turned out great! The baby and I are healthy as can be. Which is good. "So when are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Starscream asked. "Not until, the 7 month mark." I answered. "So when's the baby due?" Amby asked. "July 24th" I answered. "it sounds like it is going to be hot." Hot shot said. "Yep but I can deal with it." I said.

month 4. Morning sickness is over and now cravings and mood swings are taking over. Sometimes when I had craving for something late at night I woke Trevor. I think it really bugs him.

month 5. I went to the doctor again. The ultrasound went find our little baby is very healthy. I still can't wait to find out if it is a boy or a girl. We thought of names. For a boy James Thomas Perret and for a girl Stephanie Tina Perret.

month 7. Today at the doctors we found out it's a girl! We made it back to the base. "It's a girl!" We announced. "Congratulations." They said. Tonight I woke up with real craving for motzerella sticks from sonic and peanut butter cookie shake. So I woke up Trevor and he got it for me.

month 9. July 22 it was time I was drove to the hospital that night I bet the others are waiting for us when we get back.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 baby Stephanie

The bots were waiting although the war of the Autobots and Decepticons ended and are now allies they call earth their second home. "Man when are they going to come back?" Jetstorm asked. "Yeah it has been a long time," Airazor said. "Just overnight that's nothing compared to the time I waited for Hannah to come home from vacation in the walk of my life," Marcy Hannah's dog stated. "The pooch is right overnight is nothing," Drift said. Then a car drove up. "It's Hannah's and Trevor's car!" Zoomzoom said. "Hey Hannah looks kind of tired," Divebomb said. "But happy." Windstorm said.

"She's carrying something wrapped in a pink blanket," Greasespot said. "It's kind of chubby and pink, too" Shocker said. "I know it's piglet!" Airazor said. "That's not a piglet silly, it's new friend!" Zoomzoom said. A baby stretched and yawned. "A baby?!" The minicons said.

Hannah and Trevor walked in. "She's really cute Hannah," Amby told her. "Thank you," Hannah said. The baby yawn and opened it's eyes. "There, there, Stephanie you hungry?" Hannah asked her daughter. Stephanie cried. "Quite set pipes on that thing," Fracture said. "I'll say," Smackdown said. "Trevor pop a bottle in the microwave." Hannah said. Trevor came back with warm bottle and Hannah fed Stephanie. "I hope she's likes us." Jetstorm said. The minicons looked worried.

Apparently Stephanie seemed to enjoy the transformers. Stephanie stood up and looked into Starscream's cockpit glass and saw her reflection and fell down. "OI was sure I saw her walking," Trevor said. "It will be awhile before she walks." Hannah said. "Toddler falling at 3:00!" Zoomzoom said. "And it's all your fault!" Divebomb said. "I can't help it if she's herself in my cockpit glass she's just curious. Remember what my daughter Stardust was like at that age?" Starscream said. "Yes I remember all the trouble she got herself into," Demolisher said. "Well we must make sure no harm comes to Stephanie." Jetstorm said.

A month later Stephanie learned how to walk.

Christmas. "Look Trevor Stephanie is trying to talk!" Hannah said. Trevor got the camera. "Stephanie say mommy or daddy." Trevor said. "Zoomzoom!" Stephanie said. "Zoomzoom?" Hannah and Trevor said looking at each other. The minicons came over. Stephanie walked to all the transformers. "What do you know mother like daughter." Trevor said.


End file.
